leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Team Galactic HQ
|map=Sinnoh Veilstone City Map.png }} The Team Galactic HQ (Japanese: ギンガだんアジト Ginga-dan Hideout) is the main center of Team Galactic's operations. It is located in Veilstone City, Sinnoh. As well as housing numerous machinery used to experiment with Pokémon, it provides hospitality to its members, encouraging health and energy in order to help execute Team Galactic's plans. Geography Team Galactic HQ In , the Team Galactic HQ serves as the first place the learns about the Red Chain, and Cyrus's plan to use / 's power to destroy the universe and recreate it under his control. The player cannot explore the headquarters past the lobby of the Galactic Veilstone Building until they get access to an underground passageway behind a locked door in the Galactic Warehouse. The door in the warehouse can only be opened by the Storage Key after the player visits Lake Acuity. A Galactic Key found there will also allow the player to access the entire headquarters. Once inside, the player must make their way through the HQ, constantly battling grunts. They finally reach the top, where they meet Cyrus. He tells them about the Team Galactic plan to recreate the universe, almost unknown to anyone other than the Commanders. Cyrus then engages in battle with the player. When defeated, Cyrus begins his trek to the Spear Pillar. The player encounters Saturn and Charon , who guards the Legendary Pokémon , , and , who are all held in a machine. Saturn explains their capture: to take the jewels off those Pokémon in order to create a Red Chain, a mechanism used to shackle and control the Pokémon who created Sinnoh. After battling and defeating Saturn, Team Galactic obtains the Red Chain. After the end of the game, while Cyrus is missing, Saturn is left in charge of the building and the remnants of the membership. No longer the headquarters, the Team Galactic HQ's name is changed to the Galactic Veilstone Building. The Team Galactic HQ is apparently both a housing area for Team Galactic members as well as a lab filled with machines used for experiments on Pokémon. Alongside the large machines and devices, there are three rooms providing hospitality for members: the Team Galactic TV Room, Kitchen, and Nap Room. The TV Room contains a state-of-the-art audio and video system only available for member use. The Kitchen, encouraging health and prosperity, consists of a refrigerator, filled with unidentified murky drinks, and a sink, caked with unidentifiable substances. In Platinum, the Kitchen also contains a report on the stolen plates from the creation trio statues in Eterna City. The Nap Room holds two beds to heal the Trainer's party. The members of the Team Galactic HQ also get around by using portals that lead to different rooms across the building. Yellow portals are two-way portals that transfer people across the building, while green portals are one-way; returning people to the ground floor. It is also the place where the player obtains a Master Ball, the only one available in the game without trading, migrating, or winning the Jubilife TV Pokémon Lottery Corner. Galactic Warehouse The Galactic Warehouse is located on the north-western side of the Veilstone City. It is on a small hill, next to the Team Galactic HQ. The warehouse is completely inaccessible until the player receives the and defeats the two s guarding the warehouse. It has a secret underground connection to the HQ; however, a Storage Key must be used to access the passageway. When entered, it contains one small room: the ground floor. Inside is a , and . The Galactic Grunt is guarding over the station, and will always remain at his post. There is also a secret lock that only the Storage Key can open; however, once unlocked, the underground floors can be explored. The underground floors are dark and moist, with only a few dim lights illuminating the area. There are several members of Team Galactic roaming around looking for intruders, as well as several items that are only obtained here. The pathway will lead in strange directions, and will eventually lead to the Team Galactic HQ. Items Team Galactic HQ }} }} Darrius (hidden)|D=yes|P=yes|display= }} Galactic Warehouse Entrance }} Underpass }} Trainers Team Galactic HQ Pokémon Diamond and Pearl |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr DP Cyrus.png |prize= 7740 |class=Galactic Boss |classlink=Cyrus |name= |game=DP |location=Team Galactic HQ |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor=8BB2FF |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Saturn.png |game=DP |location=Team Galactic HQ |prize= 3200 |pokemon=3}} | | | Pokémon Platinum |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr Pt Cyrus.png |prize= 8280 |class=Galactic Boss |classlink=Cyrus |name= |game=Pt |location=Team Galactic HQ |pokemon=3}} | | | |bordercolor= |headcolor=8BB2FF |class=Commander |name= |sprite=Spr DP Saturn.png |game=Pt |location=Team Galactic HQ |prize= 3520 |pokemon=3}} | | | Galactic Warehouse Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Pokémon Platinum Layout Team Galactic HQ 1F-3F 4F Galactic Warehouse Cyrus's computer If the player reads Cyrus's computer, they will discover a report on the Legendary Pokémon of Sinnoh. The computer reads: The Creation of Space Some say the universe originated from a massive explosion. Similarly, Sinnoh is thought to have been formed by an explosion in ancient times. Needless to say, the explosion came from the power of a Pokémon. The Pokémon must have been the mythical creature considered a deity by the ancients. Our aim is not to capture the mythical Pokémon, but to obtain its power... Mythical Pokémon The mythical Pokémon... According to myths, the Pokémon created Sinnoh with its power. However, capturing the Pokémon with a Poké Ball prevents it from using its full power... But with the Red Chain, the Pokémon can be shackled, and its power can be used without restraint... Red Chain The Red Chain... The Pokémon of the three lakes and Mt. Coronet are somehow connected. Capturing the Pokémon of the lakes will free the Pokémon of Mt. Coronet. From the Pokémon of the lakes, crystals can be extracted to create a Red Chain. Using that Red Chain, the mythical Pokémon can be summoned and shackled to do as we command... In the anime In the main series Unlike in the , the Team Galactic HQ in the is located somewhere on Mt. Coronet. In Unlocking the Red Chain of Events!, Cyrus was seen monitoring the activities of the team's s from the headquarters. When Saturn told him that the gateway to the Spear Pillar had been discovered, Cyrus ordered him to seal off the vicinity so they could proceed with their plans later on. As part of the operation, Jupiter and Charon moved the Red Chain from the Fuego Ironworks to the HQ. At the end of the episode, Cyrus contacted J and hired her to capture the . In The Needs of the Three!, after J successfully captured , , and , the three Legendary Pokémon were placed on large glass cases inside the HQ. Cyrus used pieces of the Red Chain to gain control over them, but they managed to teleport , , and to the building. Together, Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars prepared to face off against the unwelcome guests, but Cyrus stopped them believing that there should be a reason for the lake guardians to bring them to the HQ. He explained to Ash, Dawn, and Brock that it was the goal of Team Galactic to create a new world and decided that they should be held captive until said plan was finished. However, Ash and Dawn were intent on foiling Cyrus's plan, since they could not let Cyrus use the lake guardians's powers for his selfish purposes. They asked and to destroy the glass cases the Legendary Pokémon were on while Brock's Croagunk went up against Saturn's Toxicroak. As a result, a battle broke out in the HQ, which continued in The Battle Finale of Legend!. During their battle, Ash, Dawn, and Brock were overwhelmed by Saturn, Jupiter, and Mars, and taken prisoners. After that, Cyrus and the four Commanders left the HQ and headed to the Spear Pillar in their helicopter, with Ash, Dawn, and Brock as hostages. In Pokémon Generations The Team Galactic HQ appeared in The New World. Inside, Saturn and several s were seen watching Cyrus summoning and at the Spear Pillar. When appeared, freeing Dialga and Palkia and proceeding to take Cyrus into the Distortion World, Saturn desperately tried contacting him, only to receive a faint message from Cyrus to not look for him. Being loyal to his Boss to the very end, Saturn accepted Cyrus's last request. In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Team Galactic's headquarters first appear in Passing by Probopass and Maneuvering around Magnezone, when the organization decides to hold a wealthy family to ransom in order to raise funds for their project. At this point in the story, the HQ is the setting for conversations involving Mars and/or Saturn. After an initial failure to capture Paka and Uji, Platinum's bodyguards, the team use a herd of to block the northern path out of Solaceon Town in order to lure Paka and Uji to Veilstone City. s then force Paka and Uji to battle through the night, and they are lured within the headquarters' distance, where Saturn fired a beam from a mysterious device, striking Paka and Uji directly and causing them to disappear. The three airships that were dispatched to the three lakes return to the headquarters when Team Galactic's operation to capture the Lake guardians succeeds. On the airship holding captive is , who knocks out a grunt and steals the uniform when he arrives at the headquarters. Some time later, finds his way in through the warehouse in which Diamond found 's Pokédex. By this time, Cyrus already commanded the creation of the Red Chains, and is being challenged to a battle by Cynthia. later sneaks in while the from Solaceon Ruins keep the Galactic Grunts busy. The Advanced level Grunt spots Diamond through his disguise and keeps him occupied with a battle, but by then, Pearl and Platinum recognize the sound from their Pokédexes, and despite the grunt's attempt to blind them with steam from the fire extinguishers, the trio reunite in the room holding the Lake guardians captive. The trio eventually figure out a way to free the Lake guardians, and in doing so, are stunned into unconsciousness by the blinding light emanated from the Lake guardians. Cynthia, who lost her battle in the part of the headquarters that was reduced to rubble, finds the trio and takes them to Mt. Coronet for the final showdown. In the TCG The following is a list of cards named Galactic HQ. |type=Stadium|enset=Platinum|enrarity=Uncommon|ennum=106/127|jpset=Galactic's Conquest|jprarity=Uncommon|jpnum=091/096}} Trivia * There is a sign in the nap room telling readers to make sure the bed is unoccupied before one gets into it. While the beds are both empty in Diamond and Pearl, there is a in one of the beds in Platinum. * Cyrus's computer mentions that it is believed that the universe was formed from a massive explosion. This refers to the . In other languages Category:Villainous team bases Category:Team Galactic Category:Diamond and Pearl locations Category:Platinum locations de:Galakti-Zentrale es:Edificio del Equipo Galaxia en Ciudad Rocavelo fr:Bâtiment Galaxie de Voilaroc it:Sede Galassia ja:ギンガだんアジト zh:银河队本部